


【乙女向/Shay】残月 The Waning Crescent Moon

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 圣殿女主x鳕鱼，有点师徒向的感觉？1760年初春，开始找盒子的谢伊突然不辞而别，一直没有回到阿森纳堡。半年之后，等待不及的女主踏上了寻找谢伊的漫漫旅程
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *早上候场科目二时候产生的新脑洞……估计会分三部分发，后面两部分大纲已经写好了，绝对不会咕咕咕（确信）  
> *嗯你看这个标题它像不像个刀（逃  
> *这次尝试了一种新写法，全篇第一人称，大量心理活动。

**1760年8月28日**

我又看到了那座灯塔。

载着我的船距灯塔越来越近，我也不由自主地想起了一些和这座灯塔有关的往事。

灯塔对于水手有多么重要，我想不需要我在这里重复。我不知道他是怎样想的，我经常听水手们说，看到灯塔就像是回到了故乡。尤其是经历漫长漂泊或殊死海战后，快到港湾时远远看到灯塔的激动心情，不是言语可以描述的。

说到他，寇马克大师，我已经整整六个月没有见他了。他就那样不辞而别，在初春某一个黎明时分沐浴着晨曦离去。他突然消失，就像起初毫无征兆地出现在我的生命中。我在教团里打听，没有人知道他去了哪里。三月底肯威大团长从北极回来之后，寇马克大师还是不见踪影。

世间天南地北如此广阔，我深知他如今可能身处任何一片陆地或者海洋。前些日子纽约阿森纳堡旁的码头传来消息，有水手说在路易堡和纽芬兰地区的圣约翰见过寇马克大师。即使只有这一点捕风捉影般的消息，我也要去找他。

这就是我为什么来到了路易堡【注1】。呵，我也不知道他会不会允许我找到他。如果我最终不能跟上他的踪迹，这趟旅途中，能在故地重游的同时回忆和他短暂相处的点滴过往，也是极好的。

也许应该简要讲一下我是怎么从纽约来到这里的。我先是跟着一艘商船去了纽芬兰的圣约翰，又从那里搭我现在坐着的这艘船来到了路易堡。虽然寇马克大师教了我足以自保的战斗技巧，但我还是出于安全考虑做了一些伪装。

感谢上帝，一路上我的女扮男装没有被识破。认为还是有不错的洞察力，或者说，表演技巧。我一直在回想寇马克大师的一言一行，努力让自己表现得像一个气度不凡又阅历出众的年轻男子。当然这只是权宜之计，我对我的女性身份没有任何不满。

船靠岸了，我踏上了路易堡码头的木桥。每次来到圣劳伦斯河谷和纽芬兰地区，我都会怀念纽约相对宜人的天气。现在只是8月底，天气却异常得冷。下船后我不得不去买了一件更保暖的长外套，以抵御那铅灰色浓云裹挟来的刺骨寒风。

1758年夏天，路易堡海战的时候，我和寇马克大师来到了这里。那不过是两年前，对我来说却好像是很久之前的事了。我记得那是7月，在寇马克大师把我从匪帮手中救出后不久，我成为了他的学徒。很快他接到了攻打路易堡的命令，我想和他一起去，但寇马克大师坚决不允许我同行。他小看了一个女孩的决心，也低估了我的潜力。

我偷偷潜入了他的莫琳根号，假装是在主桅上执勤的水手。当莫琳根号按时抛锚起航的那一刻，我忍不住松了口气。我从来没奢望过从纽约去路易堡的全程都不被发现，只祈祷能趁寇马克大师不注意悄悄溜上他的船。

后来的事情发展也非常符合预期。寇马克大师一眼看到了我这个不属于船上任何岗位的多余之人，在他凌厉又带些责备的目光中，我从主桅下到了甲板上。肯威大团长和吉斯特看到我时丝毫不感到意外，好像他们觉得我就应该出现在莫琳根号上。走到寇马克大师跟前时，我用余光瞥到大团长的眼神意味深长地在我和寇马克大师之间扫来扫去。至于他在想什么，我猜不到，大团长一直都是一个神秘又深不可测的人。

就当我以为此事就会这样结束的时候，出乎意料的是，莫琳根号有船员说出了令我难堪的话。在甲板上的几个船员小声嘀咕说，我这个女人上船会给航行带来不幸。寇马克大师也很快捕捉到了这些刺耳的字眼，他的眼神冷冷扫过那些船员，看到寇马克大师面露愠色，那些船员就识趣地噤声了。至于寇马克大师是怎样回应的？哈，不用猜都知道，还是他那句惯用的口头禅。我记得他说，他才不信那些流言和鬼话，他的运气操之在他本人。

1758年7月26日清晨，我们航行到路易堡近海时，我看到了来和我们交接的詹姆斯·库克船长的彭布罗克号【注2】。这一次大团长和寇马克大师一起阻止了我参与海战，我只好作罢。莫琳根号留在路易堡近海的一座小岛旁等待海战结束，我自然也是留在船上等候。

看到寇马克大师和大团长、吉斯特一起登上彭布罗克号战舰时我非常失落。现在想来，我的失落不仅仅源于不能体验彭布罗克号那个庞然大物，也更大程度上因为我无法在这场海战中与寇马克大师并肩作战。如今，和他分开这么久，我有更多的时间想他，也终于能够直面自己的内心。我才意识到，原来再那么早的时候，我就希望能和他时时刻刻待在一起。

我目送由寇马克大师掌舵的彭布罗克号向路易堡方向驶去，不久之后，我看到彭布罗克号和两艘护卫舰落入了有着金色十字鸢尾帆的法军战舰的包围圈中。我很清楚寇马克大师作为船长的能力，但我还是不自觉地为他感到担心。我望眼欲穿地死死盯住海战的那个方向，只能勉强从迫击炮的冲天火光和船只开炮后炮口的烟尘判断战局走向。

不巧的是，大雨和浓雾很快遮挡了我的视线，我心急如焚，却又生怕其他船员看出我的心思。情急之下，顾不得在意别人会怎么看我，我径直跳上了莫琳根号主桅，一路爬上了顶端的瞭望台。谢天谢地，过了不久我就看到完好无损的彭布罗克号冲出了浓雾和雨幕，追赶着法军一艘残破不堪的旗舰朝陆地驶去。

之后的战况完全脱离了我的视线和掌控，我只能从寇马克大师的话语中拼凑出战事的全貌。7月26日傍晚，寇马克大师毫发无伤地回到了莫琳根号。他和出发前唯一的变化是，他的白色长袍印上了一些明显不属于他的血迹。看到他的那一刻，我有千言万语哽在喉头，可是，那些我内心最深处的想法只能在黑暗中潜滋暗长，我没有勇气让它们见光。最终，我只能以一个学徒的身份问候了寇马克大师。

肯威大团长和库克船长先进了路易堡城。寇马克大师把莫琳根号开去路易堡港口的这段时间，船上的气氛并不如我想象中轻松。虽然肯威大师的离去带走了莫琳根号上大部分紧张的空气，但寇马克大师表露出来的沉重情绪又让船上的气氛压抑了几分。一路上寇马克大师与我和吉斯特都没有说话，受到寇马克大师情绪的感染，我和吉斯特也没有如往常般闲聊。

莫琳根号在路易堡靠岸后，寇马克大师还是什么都没有说。他只是示意我跟紧他，我一言不发地跟在他身后，任由他带我登上路易堡港口的这座灯塔。路易堡是座人口不多的小城，站在灯塔上，全城的万家灯火即可尽收眼底。突然有那么一瞬，我感到我的思绪飘向了那星星点点灯火的其中一处。我的思维不受控制地发散膨胀，我忍不住想，若是我和寇马克大师能拥有那万家灯火中的一盏，会是什么样子。

意识到想的内容有些越矩，我连忙收敛思绪，断绝了自己的胡思乱想。我从城市的灯火上收回视线，看向我的脚面。就在这时，寇马克大师终于开口了。

“姑娘，也许我犯了一个错。”他说出第一个单词的时候，我就听出他的语气中充满了痛苦。

听了他的讲述，我大概明白了事情的来龙去脉。海战最后被寇马克大师驾驶的彭布罗克号追赶的那艘法军战舰名为“信行家号”，寇马克大师最终在路易堡西边的丛林中刺杀了她的船长，传奇刺客阿德瓦勒。

我没有想到寇马克大师会对我吐露心扉。他告诉我，阿德瓦勒与他那段不愿提及的黑暗过往有着很深的联结。他还说，刺杀阿德瓦勒时，不仅他很痛苦，肯威大团长也有同样的感受。

在我的眼中，寇马克大师从来都不是一个眼中只有杀戮与鲜血的怪物或者战斗机器。他救下我的举动让我见证了他的善良，尽管他总是看起来冷冰冰的，但我始终坚信他的内心深处一定还留有一块柔软的地方。不仅因为他对我的救命之恩，还因为一些我道不明的情愫，我始终都选择相信寇马克大师。我能感到他的痛苦和挣扎，也自认为能理解他的苦衷与坚持。

在我安慰了寇马克大师，并表达了我对阿德瓦勒这件事情的想法后，我看到寇马克大师的眼神似乎明亮了一瞬。灯塔顶端的亮光映照在他的眼中，他幽黑深邃的双眸漂亮得像是月光下的湖泊。那天我们在灯塔上站了很久很久，直到天空的浓云散去，下弦月破空而出。

啊，不知不觉中我在这个港口回忆起了这么多两年前的事情。大洋上刮来的寒风比之前更凛冽了一些，我裹紧外套，朝码头旁边的那间酒馆走去。路易堡处于航行要道上，这里的酒馆一定鱼龙混杂，充斥着各种想要通过风声掌握战争走向以便提前站队的投机分子。

码头到“红龙酒馆”的路非常短，但我在肆虐的寒风中走得异常艰难。一进酒馆，我立刻走到吧台前，要了一杯他们这里最烈的威士忌。在品味唇齿间烈酒那带有干果香的后味时，我突然意识到，是在认识寇马克大师后，我才疯狂迷恋上了这种酒。

一杯酒的工夫，我就得到了想要的情报。好消息是，酒吧老板的确见过寇马克大师，他口中那个“全副武装的男人”。坏消息是，寇马克大师出现在这里已经是两个星期前的事情了。有水手看到莫琳根号早就离开了路易堡的这个码头，驶向了圣劳伦斯河口的方向。

在这里无法得到更多消息，我决定不再在这个酒馆停留。我给老板留下了几个硬币的酒钱，紧了紧外套朝酒馆大门走去。城市居民很少，这个点街道上已经没有多少人，只有零星几个醉鬼在漫无目的地游荡。我需要尽快找家旅馆安顿下来，准备向西沿着圣劳伦斯河去魁北克城和蒙特利尔的搜寻之旅。

虽然从纽约来路易堡的一路上我都强作镇定，但走在空空荡荡的街道上时，我还是感到了一种彻骨的孤独。我忍不住想到，如果后面我真的找到了寇马克大师，他见到我时又会说些什么？他会惊讶那个他教了很久剑术的姑娘终于可以独当一面，还是斥责我只身冒着这么大的风险出远门？我不得而知。

我看向夜空，下弦月挂在高处，就和寇马克大师带我登上路易堡灯塔那天一模一样。

（未完待续）

注1：路易堡战役/The Battle of Louisbourg就是游戏里刺杀阿德瓦勒前的那场海战

注2：Captain Cook的HMS Pembroke


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女主来到了魁北克城，继续寻找谢伊，在这里她回忆起了去年9月和谢伊参加“亚伯拉罕平原战役”的情景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一篇里写了我脑补很久的鳕鱼和妹子月下散步…算是发糖（？）  
> *本文一部分灵感来自一首古风歌《九万字》。特别喜欢其中一句词，“我爱你苍凉双眼，明月星辰”

我来到魁北克城是一个星期之后了。这也意味着，寇马克大师已经失踪半年又一星期了。路易堡到魁北克城的780英里是一段不短的距离，雪上加霜的是，秋雨连绵，路上的淤泥和积水大大影响了我的行进速度。

这座在一年前是战场的城市，与我和寇马克大师来这里时相比没有太多变化。和天色一样，城市的主色调是灰色。街上的人们行色匆匆，满脸愁容的母亲牵着瘦小的孩子，老妇人手中提着一点点面包……别说言语，行人之间连眼神交流也很少，纷纷面无表情地擦肩而过。这让我更加想念纽约，路边的房子比北美任何城市都要雄伟、干净，城里的居民也总是过于健谈和热情。

不用打听，我从声音就能判断出城里的酒馆在哪。在这个死寂的城市里，只有那里才有一点与周围格格不入的喧闹。可以说酒精就是水手的血液，我无法想象他们没有它要怎样度过出海时的漫漫长夜。

寇马克大师对酒精也有着超乎寻常的热爱，从酒馆里最便宜的啤酒到陈年多年的威士忌，他爱这世间的每一种酒。但同时他又有着惊人的自制力，即使其他所有人都喝得酩酊大醉，他也会是保持清醒的那个人。在我有幸与他对酌的那几次，他也会在我喝得微醺时就制止我再喝下去。

走进酒馆，我发现和路易堡酒馆不同的是，这里不只有买醉的水手，还有零星的英军士兵。我在门边的一张小桌前拉开椅子坐下，边喝啤酒边听隔壁桌英军士兵的对话。很快我就摸清了情况，英军即将对围城两个多月的蒙特利尔发动总攻，拔掉法军在魁北克的最后一个大型据点。他们隶属皇家海军将军詹姆斯·穆雷，今天才来到魁北克城，准备明日启程去蒙特利尔与杰弗里·阿默斯特将军的大部队汇合。

寇马克大师会和穆雷将军在同一支队伍吗？想到他有可能也在这座城市，我突然心跳加速，不由自主地想到我在城里撞见寇马克大师时的场景。按捺住心中的激动，我走向了酒馆吧台正在擦拭酒杯的老板。虽然隔壁桌那些英军肯定能提供最直接准确的情报，但我这样一个来历不明的人若直接向他们打探军情，我已经可以想到我的结局会是怎样。

我敲了敲吧台的长桌，把几枚硬币推向酒馆老板，他立刻给我的杯子添满了啤酒。我示意他靠近一些，他也很识趣地明白了我想打探消息。我没有直接向他描述寇马克大师的特征，而是通过更加迂回的方式，问他有没有见过莫琳根号。

不说那些大型战舰，莫琳根号的体型即使在护卫舰里也是娇小的那种。可是谁能忘记她那漂亮的黑边红底船帆和船首像？毫不意外，酒馆老板在魁北克城曾经见过她和几艘英军战舰在一起，但那是三四天之前的事情了。听完老板的描述，我想我可以确定寇马克大师是和阿默斯特将军的大部队一起去了蒙特利尔。

听到这个消息，我松了一口气。并不是我不想见到寇马克大师，而是我不想这么快见到他。从踏上寻找他的旅途那天起，我从来没有后悔过一秒。可是，距离他越近，我就越不知道该怎样面对他……

第二天清晨，在旅馆用过早饭后，我走到了圣劳伦斯河岸边。日光无力又惨白，草叶上的露水久久未干。我脚下的这片土地被称为“亚伯拉罕平原”，去年9月中旬，我和寇马克大师在这里参与的那场战役也因此被称为“亚伯拉罕战役”。站在去年的战场上，我回忆起了和寇马克大师并肩作战的经过。

* * *

我记得那个特殊的日子，1759年9月12日，那是寇马克大师的28岁生日。那天晚上，我们的军营驻扎在了圣劳伦斯河南岸，准备于次日清晨进攻北岸亚伯拉罕平原上的魁北克城。

那天晚上，内心挣扎很久后，我终于下定了决心邀请寇马克大师去河边散步。我知道9月12日是寇马克大师的生日，我想给他一个惊喜。我鼓起勇气走近寇马克大师跟前时，谢天谢地，他是一个人，否则我真不知道该怎么开口。

我编了一个稀烂的谎，我告诉寇马克大师战场上的紧张气氛让我感到害怕，希望他能陪我散散心。我没有想到，寇马克大师居然毫不犹豫地答应了下来。不管怎么说，我还是他的学徒，这样的要求也不算很过分，不是么？

我和寇马克大师并肩走在圣劳伦斯河南岸的草地上，满月的清辉洒了一地银霜，映得河水介于莹白和银色之间。抱着视死如归的决心，我给寇马克大师送上了生日祝福。

在我说出“生日快乐！”的那一刻，借着月光，我看到寇马克大师的表情变化了几分。我听到他对我说“谢谢”，短短的一句话中明显能听出情绪，和他平时的语气完全不同。我期待寇马克大师再说些什么，他没有再开口，我们陷入了沉默。

好在草地上的虫鸣声填补了我们间的寂静，过了一会儿，寇马克大师又主动打破了沉默。他说我是为数不多给他送过生日祝福的人之一，这么多年来，因为各种原因，他没有正经过过几回生日。生日在他心里也是过不去的一道坎，因为他的母亲因分娩综合征不幸离世，他生日那天在全家都像是一个禁忌般的存在。

我只能竭尽所能地安慰他，之后我们再没有聊这样私人的话题，转而讨论第二天清晨的进攻计划。那个晚上我们的月下散步并没有持续很久，我只记得我们的影子都被月光拉得很长很长——

那天晚上我几乎没有睡着，军营里糟糕的住宿条件只是一部分原因，更主要的是，对清晨战事的期待令我激动不已。成为寇马克大师的学徒已有一年多，那是我第一次和他并肩作战。第二天早上我们不会参与正面列队战斗，沃尔夫将军直接命令我和寇马克大师伺机刺杀法军最高指挥官蒙卡尔姆侯爵。

9月13日清晨，亚伯拉罕平原战役如期打响。沃尔夫将军带着4800名英军士兵朝河北岸的魁北克城行进，蒙卡尔姆侯爵也派出4000名法军士兵在城外迎战。

这场战役只持续了大约三十分钟。谁能想到，这么短的时间内，在几轮滑膛枪扫射中，英军就迅速战胜了法军。英法两军都付出了伤亡四百余人的代价，当然这是战争结束后我们才获得的情报。

战役打响的同时，我和寇马克大师也在寻找机会潜入魁北克城。我们从战场边缘绕行，我只能从整齐的枪响声中推断是哪方的战斗队列在扫射对方。法军主力都在城外迎战英军，潜入的过程中，除了一些杂兵外我们几乎没有遇到多少阻碍。

进城后我们并不担心找不到目标，蒙卡尔姆侯爵的指挥部在这个小城中显得分外显眼。我和寇马克大师解决掉几个守卫，爬上屋顶的天窗，从那里跳进了这栋气派的建筑。显然蒙卡尔姆侯爵是个非常享受生活的人，装修精致的走廊中陈列着他在北美搜集到的各种珍奇宝物。

“法国佬——”寇马克大师看到这些事物后皱起了眉头。他一定是看不惯这位将军浮夸的生活作风，看到他的表情我有些忍俊不禁。即使看起来总是那么严肃，说到底寇马克大师也还是一个二十多岁的年轻人，虽然他的稳重和威严经常让我忘记这一点。

我们的探子早已送来了情报，说是战事结束后蒙卡尔姆侯爵就会回到指挥部。我们要做的，就是在原地等待。蒙卡尔姆侯爵并没有让我们等太久，在战斗中身受重伤的他被两个士兵护送回了指挥部。

我亲眼见证了寇马克大师最令人闻风丧胆的高空刺杀。他精准无误地将袖剑刺入了蒙卡尔姆侯爵的脖颈，顺便解决了一个士兵。在寇马克大师刺杀蒙卡尔姆侯爵的同时，我也从高空跳下，送了另一个护送侯爵的士兵去见死神【注1】。

我不得不承认，杀戮的确会给人带来快感。在我擦拭短剑上的鲜血时，我看到寇马克大师在静静看着蒙卡尔姆侯爵的尸体。寇马克大师十分内疚，因为他杀死了一个身负重伤、毫无反抗之力的人。可是我们别无选择，军令如山，杀死蒙卡尔姆侯爵是沃尔夫将军交给我们的任务。

虽然寇马克大师被称为最强“刺客猎人”，但我能感觉到，本质上他不是那么享受杀戮。我不禁想，在他亲手断送他那些昔日好友和前辈的生命时，又有着怎样的纠结和煎熬？

刺杀蒙卡尔姆侯爵的任务完成后，我们迅速出了城，回到了圣劳伦斯河南岸的军营。一路上我们看到英军士兵列队进入魁北克城，接管了这座城市。英法两军的八百多位牺牲将士就那样躺在圣劳伦斯河边的草地上，他们的鲜血流进了深色的泥土里，消失无痕。能留下完整尸体的士兵已属幸运之流，战场上还散落着许多残肢断臂，看得我感到阵阵晕眩。

9月13日中午，军营里的士兵都举杯欢庆，我和寇马克大师也加入了他们的行列，但没有和他们分享胜利的喜悦。见识到战争的残酷后，我只希望这片土地上的战事快些结束。不仅因为我不想再看到北美大地生灵涂炭，更主要的是，我觉得寇马克大师太累了，他需要好好休息。

我们面对面坐在一张本来放着战时地图的长桌前，喝着英军士兵带来的苏格兰威士忌。

“那些牺牲的将士会在污泥与黑暗中永眠，用不了多久，他们就会被彻底遗忘。”我告诉了寇马克大师，我对于战争最直观的感受。

寇马克大师颔首以示同意，他说，人们只会记得那些胜利者和生还者。喝了一口酒后，寇马克大师又补充了一句。他说了一句拉丁文，"Pulvis et umbra sumus."

"Pulvis et umbra sumus."我在心里默默重复了这句话。后来我才知道，古罗马诗人贺拉斯的这句诗意为，“我们不过是影与尘【注2】。”

（未完待续）

注1：我写的刺杀蒙卡尔姆侯爵（marquis de Montcalm de Saint-Veran）的桥段和史实不符。在实际的亚伯拉罕平原战役中，9月13日蒙卡尔姆侯爵是受了重伤，但他是在14日早晨因为伤重不治而死的。并没有被刺杀。

注2："Pulvis et umbra sumus."出自Horace的一首诗，最常见的英译为"We are (but) sand and shadow."


	3. Chapter 3

**1760年9月7日**

9月7日下午，我终于来到了蒙特利尔东南郊，圣劳伦斯河南岸的小镇布罗萨德。这里的天空倒是晴朗无云，但战争来临前的紧张空气让山林、河水都显得黯淡又沉郁。

从魁北克城来这里的一路，我通过各种渠道了解到了蒙特利尔战事的走向。有传言说明天清晨英军将会进攻蒙特利尔，为两个多月的围城划上句号。结合我在魁北克城打听到的消息，我感觉寇马克大师此刻应该就在这座城市某处。

连夜骑马赶了几十英里的路，我早已疲惫不已，决定先找个旅馆安顿下来。我找到了一家看着还算干净的旅馆，在前台简单登记后，跟着侍者的指引进了房间。一进房间，我就迫不及待地扑到了单人床上。

就在我快睡着的时候，我看到旅馆房间的窗口飘进来了一封信。

我突然睡意全无。我冥冥之中觉得，这封信会把我带向这次旅程的终点。

我迅速跳下床，从旅馆房间深色的木地板上捡起了那封信。信封上没有署名等任何有关寄信人身份的信息，我拆开信封，看到信的内容后丝毫不感到意外。

是寇马克大师的来信。他在信中说，他的探子在蒙特利尔东南郊看到了我。他很清楚我来到魁北克的目的，希望能在午夜时分和我在几英里外的拉普雷利见一面，他有话要对我说。

探子？我被这个词逗乐了，除了寇马克大师本人，谁还能看破我一路上做的伪装？毕竟这是这两年来，我作为他的学徒从他那里学到的其中一个技巧。和我一样，寇马克大师也是个不善于说谎的人。我摇了摇头，随手把信纸扔到了窗前的桌子上。

想到寇马克大师刚才应该看到了我，这封信有可能是他亲手送来，我又从桌面上拿起了那封信。我轻轻抚过寇马克大师的字迹，好像还能感觉到他手上的温度。

寇马克大师的信让我重新打起了精神。看到我身上被雨水和污泥折磨了半个多月的外套，我决定去添置一身新衣服，精心打扮一番。我不想在寇马克大师面前看起来灰头土脸。女扮男装的这些日子里，我从来没有打扮过自己。因为经常要混入酒馆打探消息，我努力让自己的言行看起来像个真正的男人，有时候甚至快要忘了我是一名女子。

谢天谢地，这个小镇还有一间像样的成衣店。我在老板惊愕的目光中走进那家店，脱下全身的男装，在她更加惊讶的目光中换上了长裙。我买了浅蓝色的长裙和深蓝色的罩裙，也许是受到寇马克大师的影响，我喜欢上了一切和大海有关的事物，包括蓝色这种大海的主色调。

换完衣服，我又回到了我住的那家旅馆。用完晚餐后，估摸着快到约定的时间，我换上下午新买的长裙，提着马灯走向寇马克大师信里所说的拉普雷利。

中间还经历了一些插曲，路过英军军营的时候，我受到了他们的盘问。好在身为寇马克大师学徒的这两年中我积攒了许多应付英军的经验，我很快摆脱了他们。距离目的地越来越近，我感到我提着马灯的右手在不受控制地颤抖，灯光下我的影子也随着灯芯的火光一跳一跳。

我仰头望向天空，一轮弯月挂在高处。许久没有见这样清澈的夜幕，我感到高挂夜空的残月似乎都比往常清冷了几分。

是一阵笛声为我指引了寇马克大师的位置。正是寇马克大师在吹一支爱尔兰哨笛，借着马灯的光芒和微弱的月光，我看到他背对着我站在圣劳伦斯河河岸边的草地上。

“您吹得不错，寇马克大师，”我在距离他几米的地方停下了脚步。

听到我的声音，寇马克大师的笛声戛然而止。他转过身来，我终于看到了那在这半年里令我朝思暮念的面容。

他没有说话，我边说边走近他，“虽然我一直是您的学徒，但在这件事情上我可是您的老师。别忘了是我教会您吹哨笛的。”

寇马克大师颔首以示同意，顿了顿，他补充了一句，“我还记得，你教我吹的第一支曲子是Star of the County Down【注1】。”

我走到寇马克大师身旁，我看到他嘴唇翕动，却什么都没说出口。我们相对无言，过了很久，还是寇马克大师主动开口。

“给我讲一讲你这趟旅途中的经历吧。”听到寇马克大师这句话，我忽然感到有些哽咽。费了很大的力气，我才没有让泪水涌出眼眶。

“在讲述我的这段旅途之前，我想知道您这半年都去了哪里。”我希望寇马克大师能先讲他的经历，因为我需要时间平复情绪。

寇马克大师轻叹了口气，开始了他的讲述。这半年来，大部分时间里他都在北冰洋和纽芬兰地区海域。他讲到三月初在北极某处先行者遗迹刺杀昔日好友利亚姆·奥布莱恩时，我又听出了他语气里的那种痛苦。两年前他在路易堡刺杀阿德瓦勒后，我曾在他的话语里听到过同样的痛苦与挣扎。

听到寇马克大师讲到他和肯威大团长的对话，听到他提起“先行者之盒”，我突然有了一种不好的预感。果不其然，寇马克大师告诉我，他今天是来和我道别的。

他说，蒙特利尔的这场战事结束后他就会彻底离开战场，前往极地搜寻先行者之盒。他不知道他是否还会回到纽约，在找到那个渺无音讯的神器前，他注定要在大海上漂泊很久。

我挤出了一个比哭还要难看的笑容，我告诉他，我从不后悔这一路上的奔波辛苦，只要能再见他一面，知道他平安健康就心满意足了。

说罢，我看向夜空中的弯月，“陪我赏月吧，寇马克大师。”

寇马克大师的话抽走了我全身的力气。我在草地上坐了下来，把快要熄灭的马灯放在一边，寇马克大师也随我坐了下来。隔着袅袅雾气，我看到河对岸有零星法军士兵在蒙特利尔城外站岗。

我终于开始了我的讲述。从在纽约阿森纳堡旁的码头搭上那艘商船开始，我告诉寇马克大师，我是怎样从圣约翰，路易堡，魁北克城一路来到了蒙特利尔。我告诉他我如何在大雨中赶路数百英里，怎样在一间间酒馆中流连，想尽一切办法打探和他有关的消息……

寇马克大师一直在认真倾听我的讲述，仅仅会在对一些细节有疑问时打断我。讲到最后，我感到我的眼皮越来越沉，声音越来越小——

我就那样睡了过去。

黎明时分，不远处英军军营里士兵整顿装备的声音吵醒了我。没有想象中那样冷，我感到我似乎在被一阵温暖包围着。思绪回笼，发现被寇马克大师圈在他的左臂中，我瞬间清醒了过来。

我从寇马克大师的怀抱中跳了出来，我的动作惊醒了他。我看向寇马克大师的双眸，竟然从他的眼神中读出了一丝失望之意。难道，寇马克大师也希望这个夜能更长一些，让我们有更多时间从彼此身上汲取温暖？我不敢这样想。

寇马克大师和我对视刹那后，移开目光看向了地面。“我要走了，英军即将进攻蒙特利尔，这次我还要参战。走之前，我有件礼物想送给你，”他的声音很轻，快要被圣劳伦斯河的流水声淹没。

我随他站了起来，我面向东站立，在晨曦的光芒中，我看到寇马克大师解下了一直别在他身侧的长短两把剑。

“从今往后，它们会替我保护你，”寇马克大师将两把剑递给了我，我惊觉，这似乎是他对我说的第一句有些暧昧意味的话。

在我细细查看那两把剑时，寇马克大师接着说，“这也是我补送给你的生日礼物。”

我想要回应他，向他道谢，但在喜悦、激动、感伤等多种情绪冲击下，我什么都说不出口。我想强行笑一笑，却不自觉地流下了眼泪。

我呆呆地捧着两把剑站在原地，寇马克大师说，他原本想在我正式加入教团的那天把这两把剑送给我。可是他没有时间了，也许他会来不及亲眼看到我加入教团，便决定提前将出师礼物送给了我。

“我们的那些约定呢？”我看向寇马克大师，“你说过要带我去看北极光，座头鲸，冰山与雪原，那些你口中的‘真正的奇迹’。”

“我很抱歉，忘了我吧，姑娘。”寇马克大师是这样回应我的。他说他寻找先行者之盒的旅途会持续很多年，也许他付出一生时光也无法得偿所愿。他不能让我与他一起在海上浪费数年的宝贵时光，他坚持说，我应该过比这更有意义的生活。

我本想告诉他，哪怕要浪迹天涯海角，我都愿意和他踏上寻找先行者之盒的旅途。可是我终究没有说出口。

“如果你无法实现一个女孩的愿望，就不要向她承诺【注2】，谢伊。”那是我对寇马克大师说的最后一句话。我唤出了他的名字，那个我在现实和梦中念过无数遍，却在平时碍于身份差别没能说出口的词。

寇马克大师告诉我，他会安排船只在蒙特利尔的战事结束后把我送回纽约，船只的信息他会让信使送去我住的那间旅馆。

太阳从地平线上跃了出来，晨光和朝霞从黑夜手中接管了天空和大地。我看到寇马克大师右手按胸，庄重地朝我行了一礼。

寇马克大师离开了。我目送他走向东边不远处的英军军营，看到金黄色的阳光洒满了他的白色长袍。

我没有想到的是，在快要彻底消失在我的视野中时，寇马克大师回头朝我的方向深深看了一眼。我们隔着清晨的雾气久久对望，我竭尽全力将他的身影印在了脑海中。当他再次转过身，他再也没有回头。

我的视线一下子被泪水模糊。我跌坐在地，还捧着寇马克大师送我的那两把剑。

太阳终究会升起，黑夜和残月带走了我破碎的梦想。我看到和他短暂相伴的那些回忆碎裂成了无数灿烂的星辰，被越来越炽烈的日光吞没。

（全文完）

注1：Star of the County Down是一首爱尔兰传统民歌，有很多版本，我最喜欢凯尔特民谣乐团“Rosheen”的版本，网易云上有。这首歌在黑旗的酒馆里也经常出现，也被收入了黑旗的船歌专辑里。

注2：这句话原话是"Don't make a girl a promise, if you can't keep it."出自光环2游戏结尾，是科塔娜对男主士官长说的。

* * *

一切没用的叨逼叨：

这篇文一直像是在自娱自乐，但却是我入坑AC以来写得最爽的一篇，寄托了我对鳕鱼的很多私人情感。

构思本文时我先有了结尾的画面，鳕鱼和妹子和黎明时告别。构思了这样一个主题为“追寻”的故事，是因为我感觉鳕鱼一生都在漂泊，这样的母题某种程度上很契合他的命运。选择用第一人称角度是想写出那种在相伴相守时的犹豫克制和小心翼翼的试探，却又在分开后不顾一切的微妙心态。同时想体现一种“克制”的感觉，通过第一人称这个十分受限的角度，让女主以“他者”的身份来看这些年鳕鱼经历的种种。

总之我已经是个成熟的刀精了，这篇写到结尾的时候心里堵的不行……我刀我自己（躺平）


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然想写一个番外，算是对整个故事的补完……还是第一人称，主角是正文女主的学徒，时间线正文两年后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把剧情圆成HE了！真不容易！

**1762年12月20日**

我近期听到了一个有关追寻与等待的故事。

故事的其中一位主角，自然是我的老师。出于教团保密的原因，我很抱歉不能提起她的名字。你知道她是谁，北美教团唯一的女性正式成员。

至于故事的另一位主角，是我老师的老师，北美教团最神秘的成员，有着复杂过去的谢伊·寇马克大师。

前些日子，外出大半年后，我的老师终于从葡萄牙回到了纽约。

这是我成为她的学徒两年以来，第一次看到她的脸上浮现笑容。虽然现在的她也就是个只有二十二岁的年轻女子，比我年长四岁，但她平日里的神情总是让我觉得，她拥有着远远超越实际年龄的成熟。

她对月亮有着一种超乎寻常的迷恋。我曾好多次在深夜看到她一个人坐在屋顶，仰头望着月亮。就好像在盼着月圆，等着一个人归来。有次我忍不住问她为什么总是一个人看月亮，她没有回答，只是说她在回忆一些往事。

她用双剑，和一般习武的女子截然不同。她对身侧别着的长短两把剑也异常爱护。每次出完任务，你知道是什么性质的任务，她都会第一时间擦掉上面的血迹。平日没事的时候，她还会在烛火下细细检查两把剑，再给剑身擦上一些油保养它们。她说这两把剑是她的老师送给她的，当时我不不知道这句话的含义，这次听了她讲她的故事后，我才明白了一切。

她一进教团所在这座堡垒的大门，我就从她的表情看出，她一定打了胜仗。虽然在1759年的基伯龙湾海战后，英国皇家海军已经在海上树立了绝对的优势，但是欧洲大陆波谲云诡，国家间交锋的胜负不是单纯的几场战役能决定的。从她口中确认了英国-葡萄牙联盟战胜了西班牙后，我悬着的心彻底放了下来。

“我在葡萄牙里斯本见到了我的老师，”她说出这句话的时候，脸上还挂着笑容。

我给她端来了一杯英式早餐茶，我们在房间能晒到太阳的一面坐了下来，听她讲这几个月在里斯本的见闻。我的老师说，她在热罗尼莫斯修道院遇到了她的老师，谢伊·寇马克大师。她本以为两年前在蒙特利尔的一别后，今生她再也不会见到他了。

我鼓励她不断说下去，我想一次听完这个故事，我不想让她脸上的笑容消失。她接着说，不同于她是因为教团的命令去里斯本帮助英军和葡军作战，寇马克大师去里斯本是为了赎罪。

赎他在七年前犯下的弥天大罪。

我的老师说，寇马克大师本来不会在里斯本停留太久，但他知道了我的老师的来意和葡萄牙的战况后，选择了与她并肩作战。

后来的故事你一定能猜到，在共同作战的日子里，我的老师和寇马克大师又找回了在纽约教团时的感觉。他们都打开了心结，说了很多之前从没有对对方说过的话。

我的老师说，直到这次，她终于知道了寇马克大师的一切黑暗过往。她知道了他在刺客时期的无奈与挣扎，他叛变的原因。她终于明白了，为什么寇马克大师对里斯本会念念不忘。

她说，这也许是命运冥冥之中的安排。寇马克大师在使里斯本落入地狱的大地震中犯下了无可挽回的错，如今，这场地震又间接地促成了他们的重逢。

至于葡萄牙的战事结束后，他们又会何去何从？我的老师说，她即将远航，追随那位爱尔兰船长而去。即使先行者之盒还渺无踪迹，即使他们可能要在海上漂泊一生。

我感到遗憾又开心。遗憾的是，我的老师接下来也要浪迹天涯，无法再教我了。同时，我也由衷地为我的老师和她的老师感到开心，他们能再续前缘，是最好的事情。

这个故事就到此为止了。我觉得这是我近二十年的生命中，听过的最好的故事。

  
（这次真的全文完了）


End file.
